


Strawhat Pirates

by Celestine_Embers



Series: One Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Post-Time Skip, Traditional Media, except franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestine_Embers/pseuds/Celestine_Embers
Summary: Collection of art for the strawhat crew
Series: One Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014912
Kudos: 4





	1. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram at: @bread_roll_sauce , or on tumblr at: @celestineembers


	2. Zoro




	3. Nami




	4. Usopp




	5. Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Instagram at: @bread_roll_sauce , or on tumblr at: @celestineembers


	6. Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes so difficult to draw without turning into a horror show lmao, anyways you can find more of my work on instagram @bread_roll_sauce


	7. Robin




	8. Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cant say to me, honestly, that you do not miss his hair


	9. Brook




	10. Jinbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love his character so much, hes definitely in my top 5 OP characters.


End file.
